Swing It, Jedi
by Athena Leigh
Summary: The Jedi have some fun. It's party time in the Temple, but will Obi-Wan relax and join in? Or will the Masters have all the fun themselves?


author's notes: Hi, I'm back. Couple of things, I don't own the songs below, some of which I've borrowed excerpts from. They all belong to their respective owners, and are meant to be excerpts, not the whole songs. Fren belongs to Elessar King (and himself, but not me). Thanks to all my loyal readers, you guys are great.

**Swing It, Jedi**

"Master! What are you doing? Come on, let's go already!"  
  
"What is your hurry? I thought you didn't even want to go." Qui-Gon's voice was muffled through the 'fresher door.  
  
"I don't, but waiting for you is worse! Oh, finally!" Obi-Wan said as his Master finally emerged from the washroom, only to moan upon looking at him and finding he was still in his Jedi robes. "You aren't even dressed!"  
  
"I will be! Why don't you go on ahead?" Qui-Gon proffered.  
  
"Really? You mean it?!" Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan clapped cheerfully.  
  
"I'll see you there, Padawan."  
  
...  
  
Bant had finished buckling her shoes just as her Master emerged from the sleeproom. She stood and looked her over. Tahl wore a lovely ankle-length dress, emerald green with gold bordering, and had her dark hair in a bun but with the ends hanging free around her neck. She looked quite striking with her gold earrings and bracelets.  
  
"You look beautiful, Master!" Bant ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Padawan. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"All right, I've got just a little more to do. You can go, and I'll be right along."  
  
"I think you look perfect now!"  
  
Tahl chuckled. "Go on."  
  
Bant nodded. "I'll see if Obi-Wan's ready yet." She went to the comm system and punched in Kenobi's frequency. A very impatient Obi-Wan was heard on the other line. "It's Bant. Are you ready to go?"  
  
_"Am I ever! Meet me there."_  
  
Bant tossed an amused grin to her Master and headed for the door. "See you in a bit."  
  
...  
  
Obi-Wan had entered the large dance hall. There were already a few Jedi milling about. It was the annual Jedi Swingers Ball, and although the music was a millenium old, it was a long-standing Jedi tradition to celebrate the start of summer with the gala event. Obi-Wan hadn't been before, and he was afraid of what it would be like.  
  
On the stage, the band was setting up. It looked like most of the Council was in the horn section. Mace stood in front of them with a microphone in hand. "Oh Force, please don't tell me Master Windu is going to sing?!" Kenobi slapped his forehead in worry. _And Master Yoda on drums...?_ No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
Padawan Kenobi turned away from the stage when he heard his best friend call him, then gasped in astonishment. "Bant! You look good!"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she said indignantly, but with a hint of a teasing smile which he was unable to pick up.  
  
"I just meant- you know what I meant! You look really nice."  
  
In her lavender and silver dress, Bant looked no less radiant than her Master, who had not yet arrived. "You're not so bad yourself." Obi-Wan did look rather handsome in his deep blue suit.  
  
"Thanks, my Master made me."  
  
"Oh, you mean you didn't pick it out yourself?" Bant said sarcastically. She was quite sure Obi-Wan would have come in his standard Jedi attire if he could have.  
  
Obi-Wan struck a pose. "I do look good though, don't I?"  
  
"Don't let it go to your head."  
  
"What me? Modest old Obi-Wan Kenobi? Never."  
  
"Uh huh. Hey, look who's finally here."  
  
...  
  
Outside the entry doors, Tahl and Qui-Gon arrived separately but simultaneously. "Don't you look handsome, Master Jinn?" He wore a lime green pinstripe suit with matching tie topped off with a green velvet fedora.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, toots." Qui-Gon smiled and took her arm as they entered the dance hall.  
  
Their Padawans quickly came running over to them. "Wow, Master Jinn, you look great, and you match Master Tahl," Bant remarked.  
  
"Yes, what a coincidence. It's a nice look, Mr. Zoot Suit," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I see we haven't missed any of the fun yet."  
  
"Sadly, no."  
  
"Obi-Wan, stop whining."  
  
"But Maaaaaasteeer, that music is so old. Do we really have to listen to it all night?"  
  
Tahl and Qui-Gon both looked at Obi-Wan very meaningfully. "Padawan, do you have a problem with old things?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrank back. "No, not at all. Come on, Bant." He grabbed her wrist and dashed off to the buffet table.  
  
"Children." Both Masters shook their heads.  
  
"Come on, Qui-Gon, let's mingle."  
  
...  
  
Many Masters were present, mingling and waiting for the music and thus the dancing to begin. Their Padawans all hovered against the walls unable to imagine a greater embarrassment. Qui-Gon and Tahl had fallen into conversation with Healer Fren, also dressed stylishly, as were most of the Masters and those Padawans who were unable to talk their way out of it; in other words, most of them too.  
  
Fren moseyed over to where Qui-Gon and Tahl were chatting with Adi in her ritzy golden gown. "Swinging party you cats have here."  
  
They chuckled. "Nice night for a dance," Tahl added.  
  
"Indeed. Should be some good fun tonight," Qui-Gon said with a wide smirk.  
  
Their attention was all directed toward the stage as Master Yoda, with his little sunglasses, turned on the mic. "This party, begin, let it!" The band struck up an upbeat number to get everyone "In the Mood," as everyone who could dance and wasn't afraid to show it took to the floor and demonstrated their skills.  
  
Away in a corner, Obi-Wan and Bant bumped into their close friend Garen. "Hey, guys. You look very lovely, Bant." He looked Obi-Wan up and down and then snickered. "Nice costume, Kenobi."  
  
"Hey, I'm no more dressed up than you are."  
  
"Yeah, but I look good in it." Garen laughed and winked at his friends.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and dove into his plate of food. "Obi-Wan, you aren't going to just eat all night?"  
  
He looked up from his plate, his mouth still full. "Well, you don't expeck me to danth, do you, Bant?" He paused a second to swallow. "Let our Masters embarrass themselves like that. I'll have no part."  
  
"Aww, Obi-Wan, that's what everyone's here for. You should at least dance once."  
  
"Uh uh, no way, no how. I'm here against my will. Dance if you want to, but leave me out of it."  
  
"We'll see." Bant smiled and turned away.  
  
"Uh oh, Obi-Wan. I've seen her this way before. I think you're in trouble." Obi-Wan looked at Garen, suddenly worried.  
  
The music suddenly changed to a peppy number heavy on the horn with a strong bass beat. The Padawans watched the couples dancing joyfully in their unusual attire, laughing and living it up.  
  
"Look how much fun they're having! Why don't you want to be a part of that, Kenobi?" Bant asked. He didn't really have an answer.  
  
The next couple of songs were accompanied by Master Windu on vocals and lots of moaning from the Padawans. When he had finished belting out "Luck Be a Lady," Qui-Gon strolled over and jumped up on the stage.  
  
"All right, Macey, let somebody else have a turn," he shouted.  
  
"Force, no, don't let him!" Obi-Wan cried to his friends, deathly afraid his Master was going to _further_ embarrass him.  
  
Mace grudgingly relinquished the microphone to his friend and took up one of the horns beside the others.  
  
"Very nice, Mace, wasn't that great? Everyone give him a hand." Qui-Gon smirked as he spoke of the Council member in front of the rest of the Temple. "Next time, leave the howling to the wolves, am I right? All right, boys, hit it!" Master Jinn heartily launched into his rendition of "Fly Me to the Moon," his deep baritone filling the hall as the other Masters returned to their dancing.  
  
_Fill my heart with song,  
let me sing forever more..._  
  
When he finished, cheers arose from the jubilant swingers, all except for one lone Padawan shouting, "Get off the stage!" to whom Master Jinn gave a deadly glare. That Padawan immediately quieted.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and beckoned to Tahl. "Come up here, doll." She came over to the stage and he took her hand as she walked up to the band's level. Looking at Qui-Gon sidelong, she took up a second mic.  
  
"Did you want me up here just to flirt or are we going to sing a song?"  
  
"Hey, not in front of the Padawans, they might get the wrong idea," Qui-Gon quipped as the band started quietly in the background. He sidled up to her. "You have such a beautiful voice. Why don't you start?"  
  
Tahl pushed him away. "Nah, you go on."  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged and began the song right on cue.  
  
_Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft_  
  
Ready for her part in the duet, Tahl took over in her high, clear voice.  
  
_And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do_  
  
The two Masters held hands as they both sang the refrain.  
  
_Because it's witchcraft..._  
  
When they finished, the crowd applauded their performance. Before the next number started up, Tahl leaned over to Qui-Gon and whispered in his ear, then spoke quietly to Mace. As he began the intro, Qui-Gon jumped down from the stage and hopped over to the lighting controls, lowering the lights and turning a spotlight on Tahl as she began to sing.  
  
_We meet and the angels sing  
the angels sing the sweetest song I ever heard.  
You speak and the angels sing  
or am I reading music into every word?_  
  
While she sang, no one danced. They all stopped and watched her, listening intently to her crystal vocalizations, almost mesmerized by her beautiful melody. Thunderous clapping broke out as the piece finished. Tahl was grateful to step out of the spotlight, though she appreciated the compliments. She returned to her friends and Padawan.  
  
"That was beautiful, Master!" Bant exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you, Bant."  
  
"Yes, it was," Qui-Gon added. Tahl smiled at him.  
  
"Hey!" Obi-Wan suddenly perked up and injected himself into the conversation. "I haven't seen you two dance all night. How about it?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Tahl, eyebrows raised slightly in question, and she nodded in response. He took her hand and led her to the floor as Obi-Wan leaned back and looked smug as though he had done them a great service.  
  
Just then, the band began the slow, soft harmonies of "Moonlight Serenade." That did not stop the Masters from slow dancing for a while to the instrumental selection.  
  
"Look at them, Obi-Wan. They're so happy together, not to mention cute."  
  
"Ugh. Don't encourage them." He sighed unhappily.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, when did you became such a killjoy?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Sure. Hey, I'm gonna go dance with Garen. You can stay here and be broody." Bant walked off to find Padawan Muln.  
  
Obi-Wan shouted behind her, "I am not broody!" then crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Out on the dance floor, Qui-Gon and Tahl mingled among the other couples. They were well accustomed to each other's movements and moved fluidly to the gentle, flowing music.  
  
The music slowly ended, and in just a moment had segued into a jumping swing tune. As if they all knew what was going on though no one spoke, the Knights and Masters all moved off the dance area but for Tahl and Qui-Gon. None of the younger Padawans had any idea what was about to happen, though some of the older ones who had been and seen it before could guess. Healer Fren in his blue pinstripe suit got up on stage and picked up Qui-Gon's abandoned mic.  
  
Obi-Wan stared in horror as his Master was the centerpiece along with Bant's Master, everyone watching them spin about. The energy was the greatest it had been all night as they quickly hopped and jumped, dance steps getting fancier with every beat. Fren's lightly-accented voice joined in with the band as another musical instrument drawing the Masters along as if hot music were in their blood.  
  
A gasp came from the wall along which the Padawans stood as Qui-Gon grabbed Tahl's arm and she jumped, tucking her legs in, right over his head. She landed behind him and he turned to continue the dance. He sent her for a twirl and her long dress spun wildly about her with an energetic flair.  
  
"Force!" Obi-Wan screamed. "They're going to kill themselves!!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, those aren't Force-assisted maneuvers they're doing!" Bant cried, almost as shocked as her best friend but with a bit more faith that they were not about to be orphaned.  
  
The bass thumped out a bouncing rhythm, and the Masters swung their best all over the floor, jumping and jiving as Fren's deep, suave voice urged them on. It became apparent that the Master's were experts at this sort of dance, and everyone cheered them on, even some of the Padawans.  
  
"Wow, our Masters really could teach us a thing or two," Bant remarked in astonishment. "Obi-Wan, are they dancing or doing the most advanced katas?"  
  
Padawan Kenobi watched the dancers in awe. Suddenly, Tahl bent over Qui-Gon's arm and he flipped her right over in one fluid move. Everyone cheered even more loudly, and Obi-Wan released the breath he hadn't meant to hold. "Coolsville!"  
  
Bant cast him a sidelong glance. "What? So I'm getting into it a little." He shrugged.  
  
Tahl threw out her arms and legs as Qui-Gon tossed her high in the air, Master Jinn catching her in his arms and dipping her as the music ended. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "That was great, dove," he said quietly beneath the roar of applause. She smiled broadly in return.  
  
"What a riot!" Obi-Wan shouted as the two stepped aside to cool off.  
  
Suddenly he was being pulled onto the dance floor as the next high-energy song began. "Bant!"  
  
"Come on, Kenobi, just one little dance, and you aren't getting out of this! It could be worse! It could be a slow song! Now, dance!" The determined little Calamarian held onto his arm until she was certain he relaxed and started to move to the music. The two Padawans did not have nearly the skill of their Masters, but they were good enough to enjoy themselves, once Obi-Wan stopped protesting.  
  
All too soon the song was over and they stepped off to the side, Obi-Wan smiling more than he had yet that night.  
  
"Now how about your turn?" Qui-Gon inquired of his Padawan.  
  
"What me?" Obi-Wan responded, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, you, Kenobi. Hey, Mace, 'Mack the Knife,'" Qui-Gon shouted and the band started playing the song, but with no one at the mic, yet. Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan. "I know you know the words. Go on, give us a tune."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and flushed, embarrassed that his Master had heard him singing in the shower.  
  
"Yeah, Obi-Wan, do it! We wanna hear you!" Bant and Garen shouted.  
  
Tahl put her hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and nodded toward the stage. "Show up the old man," she suggested, sharing a smirk with the Padawan before he ran up to the stage.  
  
Obi-Wan's voice was no less impressive than his Master's, and Qui-Gon was proud to see his student showing it off, if just this once. He had a good deal of talent, and now everyone knew.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Tahl, shaking his head. "Now he's going to be impossible to live with," he whispered.  
  
The song ended, and Obi-Wan hopped down and ran to them, all smiles and glee. "Nice job," he complimented the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance of the sentiment. "It was fun."  
  
"Good. See? I knew you would have a good time if you just tried." Qui-Gon clapped his apprentice on the back.  
  
"Yes, of course you were right, Master."  
  
"So, are you going to come next year, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "You know it, daddy-o."


End file.
